Inevitable truth
by BlackButterfly-RedRose
Summary: Sakura knew this would happen some day. She just wished it hadn't happened then. ItaSaku


**_Inevitable truth._**

**_by Konan-chan._**

* * *

The rain poured down on her skin like a ton of bricks. With every single drop that hit her, her heart wrenched. She was in pain. Blood seeped through her clothes, blood dripped from her mouth. Her once joyful eyes were now clouded with sorrow. She was just outside the forest near Sound. Two bodies lay on the ground. The uniform of the Sound and Akatsuki clothed the two men. One was breathing heavily. The other... was gone. With every breath that man took, hatred for him washed over her soul.

Tears leaked out of her eyes. Her long pink hair was sticky with the crimson liquid that poured out of a gash in her head. How could he? That was his brother! His fucking brother! How could he just, kill him like that. Slowly, she crawled over to the dead man. She admired his handsome, yet feminine, looks. Uchiha's were full of good looking men. 

She gently brushed his raven locks out of his face, as if he was sleeping. He was sleeping, only, he would _never_ wake up. She blamed Him for it. If he had never attacked him, if he had never thought of it, if he had never... Tears fell onto his face. If anyone was around, they would think it was the rain. She sobbed in grief. If he had never killed the one she loved, she would have lived the life she always wanted. Married, to an Uchiha, with kids as strong as their father.

Now that would never happen.

This... wasn't supposed to happen, though. He wasn't supposed to die! He was too strong to die. He was never injured...

The deep wounds had proved her wrong.

She glanced down at the engagement ring on her finger. Despite the fact he was never a man to show feelings, he showed them, for her. He unlocked the door he had shoved all his feelings in, for her. He had loved for her. And she loved him the same.

She glared at the man who was now standing up, his breath still ragged. He smirked. Nothing like _his_ smirk.

"Looks like I've won." He breathed out.

"You will heal me." he ordered.

"I will never heal you!" Sakura spat at the man before her.

"Now, now, Sakura-chan. Didn't you say you would do anything for me?" he said, smirking.

Sakura stood up, taking a kunai out. He watched her with that stupid arrogant smirk of his as she drew closer. She placed the kunai at his neck, scowling.

"When you killed the man I loved, Sasuke-_kun,_ That promise vanquished. I hate you you son of a bitch." Her voice dripped with a deadly threat.

Sasuke laughed. "You loved him! You foolish idiotic _kunoichi, _he said mockingly, He never loved you. He is not capable of it."

Sakura showed him the ring on her hand. "He proposed. He said he loved me. And I knew he meant it. I could tell in his eyes."

Sasuke just laughed. "You always were a foolish little girl, not even worth being called kunoichi."

She glared at him, hard. "When you killed him, Sasuke, _You_, became the murderer of the Uchiha clan. Just like he wanted. And now, I'm going to kill you." Not understanding what she meant, he hesitated. Given the chance, she took it. With one swift movement, Sasuke Uchiha was dead. The Uchiha clan died along with him.

But maybe, it would be reborn, with the babes inside her. She looked down at Itachi, her beloved Itachi-kun...

_-_

_"Itachi Uchiha!" she gasped._

_"Kunoichi, you are coming with me."_

_-_

_"Kunoichi, eat."_

_"For the last time! My name is Sakura! Haruno Sakura! NOT KUNOICHI!"_

_"Fine, _Sakura_, eat."_

_-_

_He looked up from his book, smirking when he saw her staring. She blushed ten-shades of red, hurring back to her room. He chuckled slightly._

_-_

_"Ita-" He silenced her with a deep, passionate kiss, pushing her to the bed, ridding her of her clothes. She blushed as he examined her form. She would not be as innocent later..._

_-_

_She read the book, agitated as Itachi stared at her. She sighed, putting the book down, making her way to her room. Itachi followed. Deidara and Kisamaglanced at each other, immediately grabbing the ear-plugs._

_-_

_"Sakura." Itachi grabbed her attention from the book she was reading. She raised an eyebrow. He seemed to be thinking. "You do know, I care for you...?" he asked slowly, not sure what to say._

_Sakura nodded. He pulled out a box, and she knew immediately what it was. She burst into tears, tackling him in a hug._

_He chuckled and said, "I'll take that as a yes."_

_-_

That was only two months ago. Now her dream would never come true. Only part of it would. She would have her lover, no, fiance's,children, that would grow up like him. She buried him next to Sasuke, and summoned a tombstone. On it, she carved these words into it with a kunai:

_Here lies Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke. They died in a battle to the death, their last sibling rivalry._

_Brothers forever._

_-_

She stared at Itachi's grave, not wanting to leave it. She knew she would have to, to take care of the babes he never knew of. She sighed, blowing him a kiss in the wind. Deep down, she had always known this would happen. After all, he was not invincible.Every one died some day.And that, was the inevitable truth.

* * *

Im seriously depressed that they killed off itachi in the manga. I hate it! (crying)

please review to make me happy.

xoxo 

Konan-chan


End file.
